Your secret is safe with me
by LuckyDucky546
Summary: This is a Beth/Randy story. In this fic, Randy was traded to Samackdown and be brought along his huge ego, but a sertain girl changes him. After Randy surprisingly comforts Beth after her and Santino's break up.Sorry suckt summary.


I am a HUGE Beth Phoenix fan, I got this idea from a dream I had actually, I couldn't get it out of my head… I hope you guys like it. Plz review is so :)

This is a Beth/Randy Orton and in this story, Randy was traded to Smackdown and he brought along his huge ego but what will happen when someone changes that.

Hope you like it :)

………………..

In Beth's locker room with her current boyfriend, Santino

Beth look two deep, frustrated breaths as Santino gave her that look he always does when he plays innocent.-"Can you please just tell the truth Santino!"

-"I have-a no idea what'ch you are talking about Beth Phoenix." He said in that thick, sometimes annoying, Italian accent.

-"You know exactly what I am talking about Santino! Just admit that you are pretending to be Santina!" Beth argued

-"I would neva' do such a sick t-ing." He said offended.

-"Oh you know you would! And take some speech classes for god sakes!" She added angrily.

-"Why would you accush me of that?" Santino said even more offended.

-"First of all it is Accuse! And second, because it is true!"

-"It is not!." He said while standing up from the wooded bench that went along side the white walls.

-"Is to! Just admit it. You where just too selfish that you wanted to have any title out their, even though I like the enthusiasm, that was MY shot! And you took that from me!." She said while standing up so she was face to face, taking a step so that they were super close. She gave him the death stare.

-"I would never take anything from you, Beth I knew how important it was to you." He said, randomly becoming sweet.

Beth sighed-"If you really do have a twin sister, why the heck would her name be so similar to your's." She asked confused.

-"I…um…uh…Beth.." He began to stutter.

-"I knew it! Fess up!"

-"I…Okay alright, you-a caught me. I am Santina…there you happy?"

Beth got more mad-"I knew it!"

-"Everything's good now right Beth? No hard feelings? You respect what I did right?" Santino began to plead, feeling scared.

-"But why? You knew I wanted that more then anything, I tried so hard, and if you weren't in it then I would of won, and you know it…But first tell me, why the heck did you eliminate me!" She said getting more angrier by each word.

-"Oh…Beth you are mad, and I know how you are when you are mad…not so nice."

-"You finally get it!"

-"So…what does this a-mean?" Santino asked confused.

-"This means that…you should go…get out of my locker room."

-"No! Don't do this…I thought we were in love."

-"I thought so to…but I wasn't going to well…so leave!" She shouted while pointing to the door.

-"Beth Phoenix, don't do this!"

-"To late for begging, now go!"

-"Fine I'll go…but there is a-something I need to tell you…the very moment I eliminated you, I felt awesome! I felt powerful and I still do. I loved that feeling and I never want it to go away and I would do anything to beat you again!" He told her with an evil smirk.

Beth was shocked-"God Santino! You are a jerk! Go back to Raw!"

-"This is not the last you hear from me! By the way Beth, I wasted my time with you, there are way more prettier diva's out their!" He said as he walked to the door and walked out.

Beth stood their, taking long, deep breaths, narrowing her eyes at the door. She was now alone. She don't know what is coming over her, but to her surprise, she felt a single went tear fall from her right eye. She quickly wiped it away. The Glamazon never cries. She is a strong girl, she didn't even knew she had a soft spot, but she would never let that get out. She didn't have a reason to show it for awhile, until now. But she would not let this side of her ruin her tough girl reputation, she would have to suck it up and move on. She would not let a jerk like Santino, whom she thought that she was actually starting to fall for, get in the way of her life.

…..

In the hall..

Randy was walking the hallway, he was staring out into space as he walked. He was traded to Smackdown, he is having a match next. He stared straight ahead, not letting anything distract his concentration. Just then, he felt Santino brush up against his shoulder as he was speed walking, looking mad. Randy gave him the death star as he got out of his trance. Santino just kept walking straight and out of the arena. Randy rolled his eyes as he stopped in his tracks. He looked around when he realized that some of the wrestlers and diva's were in the hall, staring at him. The guys stared at him in fear as the diva's gushed over him. He rolled his eyes once again as he continued to walk. He was stopped once again by Batista.

-"Hey dude, welcome to Smackdown." He said with a small smile.

Randy sighed-"Thanks man, since I got here, everyone has been giving me strange looks, and acting totally weird."

-"That's because they are scared, and they think you don't belong here."

-"Yeah well… They can think anything they want. I'm alright with it, but tonight I'm going to show them all that I do belong here, and that they should be scared because there is more competition, even though there is no real competition for me here, because I have a match with edge tonight and I am determined to met him. He said before he walked away, leaving Batista by himself. He sighed and rolled his eyes before walking in the opposite direction.

..

Randy's music started playing and he entered the ring. He walked out and there was smoke coming out of the machines and the fans had mixed reactions. Some Booed and some cheered.

He made his was inside the ring and he stood in the middle as the announcer announced edge, then his music started playing and he came out and the crowed also had mixed reactions too, but mostly booed.

When he got in the ring, they circled each other, both waiting to attack, as soon as the bell rang, they both went into a grab hold and both took out their anger on each other. It took awhile for a pin to take place, but finally Randy pinned Edge. The ref came up to him and raised his arm and he looked down at edge as he was knocked out. He sighed and made his way backstage, to his locker room. As he walked the halls, he was congratulated by his fellow wrestlers.

He made it to his locker room. As he walked pass a room, he heard sniffs and sobs. He was confused at first but then he stopped and took a few steps back to the door. He looked at the name plate and it read "The Glamazon, Beth Phoenix" in black, bold letters on the door. 'Was Beth crying?' he thought. He was stunned and confused because he never thought Beth had any sensitive feelings, he thought she was just all muscle and strength. He wasn't the kind to care, but he had a sudden urge to see what was up. He cautiously knocked on the door. It took awhile for a response.

..

Inside Beth's Locker room

Beth was sitting on the bench, with her head in her knees, she was devastated and humiliated. She never wanted to see Santino every again, but at the same time she wanted him to come back. She didn't know what was up with her feeling's today, but all she knows is that she never cried like this since she was a kid. She suddenly heard a knock at her door. She looked up from her hands to the door. She wiped the went stained off her cheeks as she stood up. She was silent, she wasn't in the mood to see anyone right now but she took a deep breath before opening the door. She was shocked when she saw Randy Orton at her door.

-"Um..Hi?" She said confused.

Randy looked at her and could still see that her eyes were wet-"Hi Beth, I just wanted to know what was up, I thought I heard sobbing or something coming from in here, but I know that The Glamozon isn't one to cry." Randy said, with a smirk.

Beth's cheeks went red and she sighed-"I was not.." She said in defense as she crossed her arms, trying to sound as innocent as can be.

Randy snickered-"You can't fool me Beth. What's wrong?"

-"Since when did you care about anyone else but yourself?" She asked confused.

-"I don't…but does that mean it was you?"

-"Okay, fine, yes." She said as she rolled her eyes.

-"So, then, why?" He asked.

-"Why should I tell you?" She said a little rudely.

-"Just 'cause I want to know, so?"

-"Fine, come in." She said as she dragged him inside, closing the door.

He stood in the middle of the room confused-"Why were you Cr.." He was cut off.

-"If I tell you do you swear not to tell anyone else?"

-"I guess…is it really that bad?"

-"Well I guess not, but you have to swear that you never tell anyone I was crying, or else my rep would be ruined." She begged.

-"Okay, fine I promise, just tell me." He said, listening.

Beth sighed as she took a seat on the bench. Randy walked over and took a seat by her.

-"About a half an hour ago, I got in an argument with Santino, and I ended up breaking up with him, and I don't feel good about it."

Randy chuckled to himself.

-"Hey it's not funny!" Beth said offended.

-"Yeah I know, I'm just laughing at the fact that you actually broke it off with that loser, it's about time!"Randy said with a smirk.

-"I know, but it wasn't that, that made me…you know, cry, it was what he said before he left." Beth said as she looked down at the floor.

Randy nodded-"Okay, then what did he say?"

Beth took a deep breath before explaining-"Well, the fight was about how he lied and he tried to hide it that he was Santina, even though I knew right away, he kept denying it. He said that he was happy that he eliminated me and he was proud of himself and he still was. He then said he was wasting his time with me and that their where way prettier divas he could be dating then he left." Beth explained.

Randy was listening intensely-"That jerk, he has no right to treat you like that! If anything, you were the one wasting your time with him! He should have felt guilty not proud!" He started to yell as his hands clenched into a fist.

-"I know, I'm just mad that I never knew it sooner." She said before she looked back up at Randy.

-"You know, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Lots of people go through bad break ups." Randy said, actually caring.

Beth was surprised-"I know. But Since when do you care…at all."

-"I'm not sure really." He said, also surprised.

-"I know we were never close friends, but I do have feelings, I do care what people think of me, even though I don't show it, and I am starting to care for you too." He explained.

-"That's actually sweet."

-"Not really. Everyone has feelings, even you, it's nothing to be ashamed of, it's just human nature, you just got to think pass this. You're a very strong girl Beth, inside and out, but it is also good to have a sensitive side." Randy said sweetly.

-"Thanks. I know I shouldn't care this much about it, but I am still The Glamazon , and I will always be known as the tough girl, and nothing is going to change that."

-"It's good that you can still be yourself, but everyone has emothions, just don't be afraid to show that. You don't have to be known as just the tough girl, you're way more then that." He encouraged.

Beth was in awh, but she was still a bit confused-"Wow, I guess you're right, I'm not really good at these kinds of things, but thanks, I appreciate it."

-"No problem." He said with a caring smile.

-"You know, you have another side too. You are also both tough and caring." Beth said.

-"I know, I'm just realizing that too, but I don't have a problem with it."Randy agreed

-"That's good."

Without thinking, Beth leaned over and through her arms around Randy's shoulders and she pulled him into a hug. He was shocked but he hugged her back. Beth realized what she was doing then she jumped apart from him. Randy had a small blush come to his cheeks, Beth saw this then grinned. Randy looked in her eyes and she looked back. Their eyes were locked before emotions got to them and they both started to lean in. They were close, but then the door opened and they both quickly jumped apart.

-"Beth Phoenix, your match will be starting in five minutes." A middle aged man with a blue hat announced before walking back out.

Beth sighed before standing up. Randy also stood up and they stood their, in a sort of awkward silence.

-"Well, I better let you get ready for your match." Randy said before he slowly made his way to the door.

Beth sighed-"Wait Randy."

Randy stopped and looked back at her-"Yes?"

-"I forgot to say welcome to Smackdown, and congratulations on the win." She said with a small smile.

-"Thanks, and don't worry, your secret is safe with me." He said before he returned the smile and he walked out of the door."

-"Thanks a lot." She said before the door closed. She quickly got ready and she made her way to the door, through the hall, waiting for her name to be announced.

…..

Sorry if this chapter sucks. If I get enough good reviews, then I will write more chapters.

Hope you liked it.


End file.
